Sasuke and the Dragon girl
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: This story is being rewritten. It is bad. If you review telling em that it is bad, you obviously can't read. : Have a nice day.
1. Chapter 1: Dralia

**Hi! I wrote this story a while ago.** **I finally got to writing it. I don't own Naruto. Well here goes! **

Sasuke and The Dragon Girl

Uchiha Sasuke was hopping from tree to tree. He had just heard that his brother Itachi had fought a ninja in a village near here. Pretty soon he found the village and went inside.

"May I help you?" asked a middle aged villager.

"Yes I am looking for the ninja that fought Itachi here." said Sasuke.

"Oh yes, I was one of the few that got to see the fight."

"Really?"

"Oh yes." the villager paused. "He fought with one of our top ninja."

"Who is this ninja? I must speak with them." said Sasuke.

"She is probably at the arena. She usually is fighting someone there."

"S-so it was a girl?"

"Yes. Her name is Dralia. Come on I will take you to her."

Then the villager led Sasuke to a arena. Inside there were two people fighting. The clear winner was a girl, about his age with black hair that fell to her feet. Her opponent, a young man was sent flying by the fource of her attack. Then with tremendous speed the was at his side.

"Are you ok?" she asked her opponent.

"Yes Dralia I am fine." said the man smiling. She helped him over to a rock and started bandaging him up.

"You are a good fighter Rio." she said kindly.

"Thank you." said the man. Then he walked off to the village.

"Ahem, excuse me Dralia. You have a visitor." said the villager. Dralia's head snapped around as her turquoise eyes met Sasuke's onyx colored ones.

"Hello." she said standing up. "And who are you?" she asked.

"I am Sasuke. I want to ask you some questions about the fight you had with Itachi." He gazed at the girl. She looked older than him maybe about 16?

"Ahh. I would be glad to fill you in." she said. She nodded to the villager who left. Then Sasuke took a seat next to her on a boulder.

"So, did he say anything when you two fought?" asked Sasuke suddenly. Dralia blinked a few times then recovered.

"Well, yes he did. He said something about his family, but mostly about his brother. He said he was going to kill me like he was going to kill his brother. Come to think of it you look kind of like him." she said. Then she raked him with her eyes taking in every detail of him. "Yes.. You look very similar."

"Well... we should considering I am his brother." he paused. 'Why am I telling her this. I fell like she would understand... but will she?' he thought.

Dralia could sense that this boy was getting uncomfortable talking about his brother so she changed the subject.

"Are you any good?" she asked gesturing to the arena.

"Fairly." said the black haired boy.

"Good then I challenge you to a match." Sasuke stared at her.

"I accept." he smirked. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help thinking , 'If she could beat Itachi then what will this battle be like?' They stood about twenty feet apart in battle stances.

"Lets go" yelled Sasuke. Then he charged.

**Hahaha! A cliffhanger. I always do that. Review. I only update when I get 5 reviews. It isn't that hard. Just click on the little lavender button thingy. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A fight

**Hi! Now welcome to chapter 2. Beware I am not very good at fighting scenes. Here we go!**

Chapter 2

Sasuke threw a few shiruken at Dralia but she dodged them. Then she made hand signs, horse, rat, snake, dragon. " Dragon's dance!" she yelled. Dralia's body became engulfed in flames as she spun around Sasuke who was to stunned to move. The flames that surounded Sasuke took shape. It was a dragon circling him. he dragon shot fire at him but he escaped with a lot of burns.

"Had enough?" Dralia asked.

"No."

"Your stubborn." she said. "Unlucky for you your also to weak to beat me!" she said. Sasuke threw a kukuni knife at her leg and it hit. Dralia's gaze became unfocused when she saw the blood. Her pupils dilated. Suddenly she was surrounded by black chakera the chakera darkened and became larger. Then it disapeared leaving a huge dragon. The dragon was black with large wings billowing. The dragon had six tails. But just as fast as it had appeared the chakra was back and in engulfed her again. When it disappeared Dralia stood in its place. With tremendous speed she raced over to Sasuke and held a kukuni at his throat.

"I win." she whispered in his ear.

"W-what was t-that?" asked Sasuke referring to the dragon.

"That was Jet my dragon." said Dralia.

"So you have a demon."

"Something like that." said Dralia.

"Well that is interesting. No wonder you beat Itachi." said Sasuke.

"Well yeah, Jet is the reason that I won." she said. "But also the reason why the villagers fear me."

"They don't seem to."

"True. Lucky that you found that one villager that does not fear me. That man who I was fighting fears me and hoped to kill me. I am not evil though, I do not kill for fun." said Dralia.

"I think that you should come to Konoha with me." said Sasuke.

"I would like that." said Dralia.

"So you will come back with me?" asked the raven haired youth.

"Sure." said Dralia.

"Good then lets go." said Sasuke.

"Lead the way." said Dralia smiling. Sasuke and Dralia started in the direction of Kohona.

**How did you like it? I know it was short but what ever. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: A ninja returns

**I think I kept you waiting long enough. Here's the next chapter for you.**

"Where is Sasuke-teme?" asked a loud blond boy.

"Naruto shut up! He said he'd be back soon." said a pink-haired girl.

"Who's that at the gate?" asked Naruto pointing at the gates. Sakura looked to where he was pointing. She saw a black haired boy standing there.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. Running to the gates she stopped short when she saw that sasuke was not alone.

At Sasuke's side was a girl. Maybe about six-teen. She was about Sakura's height and had tanned skin. Her hair was black as night and fell to her feet it was up in a pony-tail . The new girl wore a black long sleeved shirt that ended wider at the hands. Her pants were black as well and were tucked into her ninja sandals. The girl's headband signified that she was from a different village but Sdakura couldn't identify it. Turquoise eyes stared back and Sakura. 'All in all... she is no where as pretty as me.' thought Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. Who's that?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Dralia." said the girl.

"I met her when I was in another village." said Sasuke.

"Then she should see the Hokage." said Kakashi popping out of nowhere. Sakura and Naruto fell over, Sasuke stared and Dralia started laughing.

"Lets go. I'll take you to the Hokage." said Sasuke. Dralia nodded, still laughing, and followed Sasuke into the heart of the village.

"Who were they?" Dralia finally asked.

"My team-mates." replied Sasuke.

"Oh." They arrived at the Hokage's office and Dralia knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the Hokage. Dralia walked in followed by Sasuke. "Sasuke, who is this?" asked the Hokage.

"Her name is Dralia." said Sasuke. "I met her when I traveled, she has fought the missing nin Itachi." Sasuke became tense when he said the name of his older brother.

"Ah. I see, so you are the one that we've heard the rumors about." said the Hokage.

"Yes sir." said Dralia.

"Do you have a clan name?" he asked.

"Yes sir. It is made up of a group of people that have been given to different tribes for safety. I am sorry sir, I can not tell you more." said Dralia.

"Do you have any ninja papers?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes sir." said Dralia. She produced a packet of paper from the sleeves of her shirt. She handed it to the Hokage.

"It says here that you trained at the ninja academy here... wait, are you that Dralia?" asked the Hokage. Dralia nodded and smiled. "It's been so long Dralia."

"I guess. Hey, can I walk around town? I haven't been here in a while." asked Draila.

"Yes, but take Sasuke with you. We don't want you to get lost." Dralia nodded, grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Sasuke.

"Lets go to the academy. It's been a while." and so the two walked of to the academy. Then Naruto and Sakura walk by.

"Hey Sasuke." said Sakura flirtatiously. Then she noticed that Dralia still had a grip on Sasuke's arm. "Hey! Why are you holding onto my Sasuke?!?" asked Sakura. Dralia noticed and let go hastily, blushing.

"It's not like that Sakura." said Sasuke.

"We never got properly introduced, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage, Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"I wish you luck on that." said Dralia. Another poof of smoke came and next to Naruto was a man with brown hair and a scar on his nose.

"Hello." he said. "Who's this?"

"Don't tell me you forgot me Iruki." said Dralia crossing her arms.

"Um, am I supposed to remember you?" asked Iruki.

"Its me, Dralia." said the girl blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Oh Dralia! I haven't seen you in forever. I must tell the student of your accomplishments. You must allow me to show them what a true shinobi is."

"Fine. Just don't exaggerate anything." said Dralia. In about ten minutes all of the classes had assembled.

"Hello class. Today I'm going to introduce you to one of my former students Please welcome Dralia." everyone looked around, they couldn't see any body.

"I told you not to exaggerate." said a voice. In the back of the classroom was Dralia hanging from the ceiling. A ripple of laughter went through the class. The she flipped down and landed next to Iruki.

Irkui then spoke again, "Dralia, would you consider showing the students what you do for training? I think it would me wonderful if they could see a real ninja."

"Well... um... ok." said Dralia. "I'll do it."

**Ok then. If anyone is confused this is after the chuunin exams. If you have other questions or comments please tell me. I'm also open for suggestions. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: I dont know what to call this

**I haven't updated in a while, I know that. The binder that I wrote this in was lost but I found it now. People were confused one Dralia's age. She is older than Sasuke (Fifteen) and a bit younger than Itachi (twenty) so she's like seventeen. I know these ages are probably wrong but deal with it. Here is the chapter:**

The next day:

"Class, this will give you a taste of what your genin training will be all about. So mind what I say." said Dralia. "This is going to be hard, you are going to correct your moves, I'll give you a situation quiz and then you will fight eachother. For a warm up I want one-thousand punches, go!"

Dralia walked amongst the students and occasionally helped them do the form correctly. Then the class sat in the grass and took some tests. They ended with the fighting that Dralia had promised them. After class the students talked about how awesome their days had been and Dralia sat and marked papers. Then, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke came to talk to her.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Naruto.

"Not at all." said Dralia smirking. "Oh! Look at this!" she help up a paper, the question was:

2.) What do you do if enemy ninja surround you? Why?

_I would use Chodori because it is an awesome attack. The light would blind them and then I could use my awesome sharigan to defeat them. After I'm done I'll use my super strength and speed to take them back to Konoha._

"They certainly have an imagination." said Naruto laughing.

"Yeah, but they do seem to have studied up on your blood-line limit havent they Sasuke?" asked Dralia.

"Hn." They spent a while laughing at some of the answers that the kids had wrote. Then a yell came.

"Everyone! The Hokage needs us! Were under attack!" yelled a voice identified as Kakashi's.

"By who?" asked Dralia springing to her feet.

"It's Uchiha Itachi. He said he wanted you, Naruto and Sasuke. We denied him and he sent a group of ninjas at us. We cant hold him off for long."

Dralia said. "I'm coming." They saw a spark in her eye, then, Dralia ran towards the direction that Kakashi had come from.

"Where are you bastard?!?!" Dralia yelled.

"I'm over here Dralia." said Itachi's voice.

"What do you want?" she seethed.

"I want you to get out of my way so I can kill my brother and take the Kyuubi holder." he said.

"Your never going to kill Sasuke."

"I wont loose the chance to kill him again. Then when I'm done the Kyuubi will be mine for the taking!" said Itachi.

Dralia and Itachi charged at eachother, the first strike was made by Dralia who threw a kukuni at him Itachi dodged.

"Can you hurt me after you had that crush on me?" goaded Itachi.

"I can and I will!" she yelled. She shot a shiruken at him and it found it's mark on Itachi's arm. Now it was Itachi's turn to attack. He ran at her and slashed with his katana, it made a mark on her arm, Her arm bled freely now.

"You cant win." said Itachi.

"Not as a human." she said looked up at Itachi.

"What?!?" Dralia opened her eyes wide and two beams of light shot out of them. The lights turned electric blue and they seemed dragon-like. One of the beams of light spun around him and then formed a dome over Itachi's head. The other was resting besides Dralia waiting for it's turn to attack. A shiruken came out of nowhere and phased through the light, sticking into Itachi's chest. Sasuke jumped down and landed next to Dralia who nodded to him to jump on the second light dragons back. Sasuke nodded and jumped on, Sasuke and the dragon flew over the fight and then dived at Itachi. The two lights seemed to fade and Sasuke landed thirty feet in front of Itachi. Naruto came from behind Itachi and forced him ten feet in front of Sasuke.Dralia kicked the ground and a large crack appeared that made Naruto and Sakura fly back a bit.

Sasuke and Itachi were twenty feet apart, Dralia was between them but to the side a bit.

"I will kill you!" yelled Sasuke. He charged at Itachi with a kukuni in hand and plunged it into Itachi's heart.

It was all over, Itachi was dead. Dralia helped Naruto and Sakura up and then went over to Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Itachi shaking a little bit.

"Sasuke are you ok?" she asked gently.

"I just... I just killed my brother..." he said.

"I cant pretend that I know how you feel Sasuke, because I don't, but I hope you feel better later." Said Dralia. There was now a crowd around the four and the corpse.

"Everyone, go now!" said Kakashi. The crowd disappeared laving them alone.

"Sasuke, I cant believe that you hadn't cracked under the pressure. I'm... Ah!" Dralia fell to the ground, Sasuke saw it. In her neck was a dart.

**Hey, I hope that was worth the wait. I will see you next chapter. Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5: Traveling

Hey everyone. Nothing to say really. Thanks for reviewing, I don't own Naruto. Next chapter:

"What the..." said Sakura. The pink haired girl ran over and plucked the dart from Dralia's neck. Holding it by the needle so that she didn't mess up any finger prints she turned to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Let's get her to the hospital." said Naruto. After they got Dralia to the hospital Sakura showed the dart to the doctor.

"Thank you." said the doctor He took the needle and walked into another room with it. Alittle later Tsunade joined them in the waiting room.

"We have removed Itachi's body." she said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded, Sakura wasn't paying attention. "What exactly happened?" Asked Tsunade.

"She got hit by a dart. We gave that to the doctor to make a cure." said Sasuke.

"I see. Your talkative Sasuke." said Tsunade.

"Hn." said Sasuke. Then a nurse came out and Tsunade looked at her.

"We have figured out who shot th dart." said the nurse.

"Who?" asked Tsunade.

"It was an assassin named Arcull. He lived in Suna but he seemed to have become a missing nin a while ago."

"Well then, are we going to Suna?" asked Sakura. "That's our best bet at information on him."

"Lets wait for Dralia to wake up. I don't want her to wander off in search of you." said Tsunade.

"Ok then." said Naruto. "I'm going for ramen, see ya."

A week later:

Dralia woke up and felt a little dizzy when she tried to sit up.

"Ummm hello." she said.

"Your awake." said a nurse.

"Yeah. Where a I?"

"In the hospital." said the nurse. Then the nurse proceeded to tell Dralia all of what had happened and what they had found out.

"Ok." said Dralia.

"I have to tell Tsunade that your awake. Ill be right back." the nurse walked out and Dralia sat thinking. A few minutes later the nurse returned with Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade." said Dralia.

"Hello Dralia." greeted Tsunade. "Well, do you know of our plan to go to Suna?"

"The nurse told me about it. When do we leave?" asked Dralia.

"We leave when you're ready and everyone else gets down to the gates." said Tsunade.

"So, it's Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto who are going?" asked Dralia.

"Yes, and their sensei Kakashi. When will you be ready?"

"As soon as I get out of this confounded hospital gown." said Dralia. Tsunade laughed and left. Dralia got dressed and then set off to the gates. It took then a while but Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto arrived followed by their sensei half an hour later. Sakura and Naruto laughed when Dralia yelled at Kakashi for being late and Kakashi just scratched the back of his head.

"Moron." Dralia finally said then stopped yelling. Naruto and Sasuke had a race to get to the border of the forest and Kakashi kept a slow pace and so it was just Sakura and Dralia walked together.

"You seem to have a thing for Sasuke." Dralia pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess." said Sakura. "But he doesn't like me."

"Well, take advice from me." said Dralia. " Go after Naruto"

"Huh?"

"Naruto really likes you. He seems nice and funny. Why don't you go on atleast one date with the guy? It won't kill you or anything." said Dralia.

"I don't know..." said Sakura.

"Trust me." said Dralia.

"It's about time you got here." came a voice. Dralia and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto sitting at the very edge of the woods.

"We didn't want to race. That's a waste of chakra." said Dralia.

"Yeah." said Sakura.

"Lets set up camp then." said Kakashi, The five set up sleeping bags and slept until the first rays of the morning sun.


	6. NOTE

**Hello! I am rewriting this story. It could take some time but please stay tuned. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you will reread it because I think it is a heck of a lot better. Bye people! **

Gaara's-pandachan101


End file.
